Theresa Fowler: 9th Grade Ninja
by Ice Frostern
Summary: Theresa is having a bad day and someone makes it better but, later on they need help. What will Theresa do? Read and find out! (Sucky Summary - -" but, story is a lot better)
1. Chapter 1: A bad day gone good

a/n: Hey guys, just a little idea I came up with while watching 'Sorcerer in love 2: Sorceress's Revenge' I thought of making this little story it'll be around three to four chapters long so I hope you like it while I come up for the next chapter of Norrisville Noob. So enjoy.

Theresa, a ninth grader walked in the rain to school with out a coat and was totally soaked. She was cold and wet and only half way to school, she could already tell it's going to be a bad day. Howard and Randy were coming around the corner and then on the main road to Norrisville High, Theresa was shivering on the other side of the street. Howard and Randy both had coats on and an umbrella, Randy noticed Theresa and told Howard to go on ahead. Randy walked across the street and held the umbrella over her, she opened her eyes and turned to see Randy her crush shielding her from the cold rain.

He smiled, "Hey Theresa, hold on to this for a sec would yah?" Theresa took it from him and watched as Rand took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. "There you go, that should keep you warm."

She smiled nervously "Th-Thanks Randy"

"No problem, you looked cold and well...wet so here, take the umbrella and you can borrow my coat, ok?" He said with a smile as he walked back across the street to Howard. Theresa blushed and continued to school, no one had really cared for her like that, her parents yes but, none of her friends.

When she got to school she went to her locker and put everything away, well except for Randy's jacket. She wasn't in class with him till third so she'd keep it till then.

She walked into class with Randy's jacket on and sat down by her friends Debbie and Julian. They both had questionable looks on their faces.

Then Debbie asked, "Theresa, why are you wearing Randy's jacket?"

"Huh? Oh! Randy gave it to me to borrow this morning because, well I didn't have a coat and was in the rain...so you know he gave it to me." She replied with a smile on her face.

Julian giggled, "It seems our friend Theresa has a crush on Randy."

Theresa blushed a deep red, "I do not Julian! He's just...a really nice guy, that's all." Debbie and Julian chuckled as Mr. Bannister walked in and started class.

Theresa was at her locker putting away her books for english and grabbing her books for math. Teresa turned to see students running down the hall screaming in fear, Theresa looked the opposite way and saw huge monsters running her way. One had a large mouth filled with sharp teeth, purple skin, and a ripped up band uniform. The second one had large arms, blue pale skin, and was wearing overalls. They noticed Theresa and began to chase her down the hall, Theresa was scared out of her mind. She was cornered at the end of a hallway with these two giants about to attack her, she fell on the ground and curled up in a ball starting to cry.

She heard someone yell "SMOKE BOMB!" She hears fighting and then, it stopped and she hears someone ask if she is ok. "Theresa, are you ok?" She looked up to see Randy offering a hand. She leaped up and hugged him tightly crying into his shoulder, "Hey your safe now, the ninja saved you and smoke bombed out."

Theresa smiled and wiped the tears out of her eyes, "Thanks for seeing if I was ok Randy." She said letting go of him.

"Hey no problem, I was just worried about you that's all." He said as he helped her pick up the books she'd dropped.

Theresa blushed hearing that he cared about her, "You know something Randy, your awesome!"

Now it was Randy's turn to blush, "Thanks Theresa but, your even more...Awesomer than me, especially your skills with your twirling sticks"

"T-Thank you, no ones ever said that to me before"

"Well no ones ever called me awesome before..." Randy was cutoff when the bell rang, "So I guess I'll see you in third?" He asked turning to the left.

"S-Sure, See you later Randy." She said with a smile turning to the right and walking too Miss Archer's math class.

After math, she walked to her locker where she saw Howard and Randy waiting for her. "Hi Randy, hi Howard." She said with a smile.

"Hey Fowler," Howard said pulling a candy bar out of his backpack.

"Hi Theresa," Randy said watching her put away her things

"Oh! And here's your jacket back Randy." She said taking it off and beginning to hand it to him.

"Oh no! You can keep it till tomorrow." He said as they began to walk to class.

Randy opened the door for Theresa and Howard then walked in and took their seats, Randy and Howard sat up front because Mr. Arm likes to keep an eye on them. Theresa sat a couple rows back beside Jugo and Dave.

Theresa let out a happy sigh while looking at Randy giving a correct answer, for once, to a question Mr. Arm asked. Jugo chuckled "So what Debbie said was true, you Do have a crush on Randy."

Theresa's face lit up red, she was angry, she whispered in an angry tone "I. Do. Not. And if you bring it up again I am going to beat the clown out of you with my twirling stick." Dave and Jugo winced knowing she was serious. Theresa smiled and went back to looking at Randy.

Theresa walked to lunch humming happily seeing that Randy cared about her. She got to lunch and looked around for Randy but, didn't see him. She was getting worried because she didn't see Howard ether.

Across the school, Randy was fighting a Robo-cylops and was winning. "Ninja Knive-sickles!" The Ninja yelled hitting him in the shoulders and pulled it forward making it fall. "Ninja Eye Poke!" He kicked its eye out and used it as a soccer ball. "Wow, Viceroy needs to work on his robot designs."

Howard walked out from behind Principle Slimivet's destroyed car and yelled "Hey Ninja, we've gotta get to lunch! Its cheeseburger Monday and I'm NOT missing this!"

Randy then remembered he'd promised to sit with Theresa at lunch, "Oh! We've gotta go!" He yelled punting the eye clear up into McFist's hovercraft.

Theresa was sitting at an empty table just poking her cheeseburger wondering where Randy is until. "Hey Theresa...Sorry...I'm...Late..." Randy said trying to catch his breath from running across the school.

"And where have you been anyway?" She asked walking with him over to the lunch line.

"Uh..um...The Library! Yeah, yeah! The library, you know just...studying." He said paying for his food.

Theresa gave him a confused look but, she bought his fib. They sat down and started eating and then they hear heavy breathing. They turn around to see Howard literally crawling into the lunchroom dripping in sweat, they were trying not to laugh. Howard walked over after getting his food and chugged his chocolate milk. "To...much...running..." He then laid his head on his cheeseburger as a pillow causing Randy and Theresa to chuckle.

The trio walked home in the rain just laughing and goofing off. Theresa gave Randy his umbrella back so he wasn't in the rain and she put her hood up. When they got to the crossroad they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. When Theresa got home she ran upstairs and into her room, locked it shut and pulled out her diary.

After she was done writing she did her homework, put on her PJs, got in bed and went to sleep thinking of Randy...

a/n: There's chapter one tells me what you think and if like it I'll keep writing it, if you don't...I'll still keep writing it! Leave a comment and I'll have another chapter soon see ya!


	2. Chapter 2: You don't need powers hero

a/n: hey guys I think I'm gonna try to get this done before going back to 'Norrisville Noob' So um...two or three more chapters and this'll be completed! :D

Theresa was laying in her bed with a huge smile on her face with happy dreams of Randy. Theresa and Randy were walking through school holding hands, when all the students started turning into monsters and chasing them down the hall. This sweet dream just turned into a nightmare. As they ran into the gym she turned to see Randy was gone, she started to panic and back into a corner watching with tears as they got closer and closer until they were right in front of her, Then she woke up.

Her eyes widened as she rolled out of bed waking up from her alarm clock. She shook her head and looked at her clock which read 5:00 AM. She got up, toke a shower, got dressed, ran down stairs and made a McTart, ran back up stairs with it still in her mouth, grabbed her things and shoved them into her bag, put on Randy's jacket, brushed her teeth, grabbed her bag, and walked out the door locking it behind her. She took a deep breath and walked down the street with a smile on her face ready to see Randy at school. She walked to the end of her street where she found Randy waiting for her with his normal coat on, she smiled and jogged up to him.

"Good morning Miss Fowler" He said bowing to her.

She giggled then curtsied, "And good morning to you, Mr. Cunningham...Hey where's Howard?"

Randy scratched the back of his head, "Huh? Oh! He caught a minor cold and decided to stay home."

Theresa chuckled, "Smart thinking, I think I'll try that sometime."

"Aw, well then who would I talk to in history class?" Randy asked as they walked down the street.

"What about Howard? Also I'm two rows back."

"Yeah...wellll...what if he skips the same day!?" He said with a smirk on his face and he thought in the back of his mind, "Ha! Loopholes gotta love them!"

"Ok I guess that'll count, and I'm sitting in Howard's seat then so you have someone to talk to." She replied putting up her hood as it starts to rain.

Randy simply smiled as they walked up the stairs and into school. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Theresa stopped by her locker and grabbed her books for english then off to class. She walked in and saw Debbie and Julian snickering seeing that she still has Randy's jacket. She glared at then which got them to stop, she sat down and opened her english textbook and took out her homework from last night. Mr. Bannister walked in with his usual angry look and sat down at his desk, then waited for the bell signaling to start class.

Theresa walked out of Mr. Bannister's room and was shoved over by someone, this someone was Bash Johnson who didn't care wether you were a guy or girl he'd pick on you ether way. He turned and laughed at her with his 'Bros'.

Someone down the hall yelled, "Hey Bash leave her alone!" Theresa turned to see none other than Randy.

Bash just laughed, "Haha! What do yous cares if I don't leave her alone huh?"

Randy looked pretty mad, "Because she's my friend! That's why and I hate it when shoobs like you mess with my friends...Especially Theresa!" Bash actually took a couple steps back because no one had ever seen Randy this mad before...actually this is probably the first time anyone has seen him mad.

"Hey! Hey! I'll leave her alone! Just stop with the yelling stuffs." Bash said covering his ears as he walked down the hallway followed by his Bros.

Randy walked over with a smile and helped Theresa up, "Hey you ok?"

Theresa smiled, "Yeah, and thanks for sticking up for me."

Randy smiled as handed her things to her, "My pleasure, I'd better get in Bannister's class, I do not want detention."

"Ok, see ya third Randy" Theresa said as she walked to her locker.

Theresa walked into third period and sat in Howard's seat, Mr. Arm raised an eyebrow. "Miss Fowler, why are you sitting in Howard's seat?"

Theresa thought of a fib...sorta, "Welll...Howard's sick and I can't really see the board to well from back there so I thought I could sit here today...if that's ok I mean?"

Mr. Arm thought for a moment, "That's an excellent idea, and maybe you can keep Randy inline as well?" Theresa gave a nervous smile and nodded. "Good you may sit here until Howard returns from his 'sick day'."

The bell'd just rang and still no sigh of Randy, until he burst through the door and slides across the room into a bookshelf, Theresa gasps and makes sure he's ok, "Randy you ok?" She asked pulling him up.

"yeah I'm fine also" he turns to Mr. Arm "Ha! Got in here on the bell, I'm not late!" Mr. Arm simply rolled his eyes and told them to sit down so he could start class.

Theresa and Randy walked down the hall talking about random things until they split up to head to their lockers then to lunch. Theresa and Randy got in line still talking to each other, Randy was good at making girls laugh at him but, Theresa laughed with him instead. They took their seats and started eating. "So, how was math?" Randy asked putting a fork with piece of stake on it in his mouth.

"Boring, as usual Miss Archer puts the actual class to sleep." She answered taking a drink of chocolate milk.

Randy chuckled, "I can imagine that I've got her sixth. Oh! You wanna come to my house and play some Grave Puncher or somethin'?"

Theresa huffed and frowned, "I would but, I've got majorette practice."

Randy started to frown but, it turned into a smile, "Well that's ok, I'll come watch."

Theresa smiled, "Re-Really?" Randy simply nodded.

Theresa was going to say something but, was interrupted when a giant robot busted through the wall and grabbed her knocking her unconscious. Randy was furious, he ran full speed and pulled Theresa out of its grasp. The robot fired a lasso around Randy's legs and pulled him to the ground knocking Theresa into the air. Randy unsnared himself and grabbed her in mid air. The robot began to chase them toward the halls but, there was a table between Randy and the hallway. He threw Theresa up in the air and slid under catching her on the other side. The robot tripped, got up, and restarted the chase.

Randy slid around the corner and laid Theresa against the wall and put on his mask turning him into The Ninja! He turned and sprinted toward the robot, "Ninja Electro-Ball!" He yelled hurling it into the air and onto the robot's head causing it to explode!

The Ninja sighed, walked back around the corner and took off his mask turning back into Randy Cunningham. He turned to Theresa still unconscious, "I'd better take her to the nurse." He thought picking her up and walking down the hallway.

At the end of fifth period Randy jogged down the hall to see if Theresa was up yet. He knocked on the nurse's door, then it opened revealing Theresa sitting on the bed with a smile seeing her hero. "Theresa! I'm so glad you're ok!" He said pulling her into a hug.

"Well, thanks to you I am." She said hugging back. They let go, said thank you to the nurse, and walked down the hall.

Theresa and Randy walked to the gym for Theresa's Majorette practice, and Randy was explaining what happened after Theresa was knocked out. "So you threw me in mid air and caught me?" She asked with a nervous look hoping he did.

"Well yeah! I wouldn't let anything happen to you Theresa and I NEVER will." He said grabbing her hand. Theresa felt her cheeks turning red, so she turned away. they walked into the gym and split up, Randy went to the bleachers while Theresa went to the girls locker room. Theresa walked out with her twirling sticks and a smile on her face, she waved at Randy and walked over to the other majorettes. Randy waved back and watched as their practice began.

After practice, Theresa and Randy walked home still talking about what had happened to day and other things. Neither of the two knew it yet but, something big is going to happen between them...and soon.

When they got to the Cunningham residence, Randy noticed Howard's bike out front. They walked in to find Howard setting up the game system but, instead of two controllers there were three. Randy explained that he'd texted Howard telling him to bring an extra controller so they all could play and that his mom had ordered a couple of pizzas.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter, pizza, and video games but, it has to end sometime. Howard left early leaving Theresa and Randy, Randy walked Theresa home later that night. Theresa went to bed and continued the dream from last night.

"SMOKE BOMB!" The Ninja yelled out as he appeared in front of her. He pulled out his sword and began turning the students back to normal. When his fight was done he took off his mask revealing, Randy.

Theresa woke up covered in sweat with a smile slowly growing on her face seeing Randy, was like her Ninja, always defending her, saving her, and just doing everything and anything she needs help with. She slowly laid back down and drifted back to sleep...

a/n: HaHa! How's that for a chapter guys? Randy is a real hero...even with out his suit, mask, and sword. I'd say there is two or three chapters left in this story leave a comment and See Ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Return of O'Tunderpunch!

a/n: Ok guys I'm gonna try to keep updating my two stories back and forth.

Theresa walked down the street and to the curb where Randy and Howard were waiting for her. "Morning guys." she said stretching out her arms.

"Morning Theresa." They replied heading toward the school.

Once they arrived at school they went their separate ways. Theresa headed to Bannister's room thinking of her dream last night but, she put it the back of her mind she'd tell Randy about it at lunch for now it's time for work. She walked in as usual with a smile on her face, she sat down beside Julian and Debbie as usual, everyday is the same...other than the giant robots and monsters.

After class Theresa walked to her locker once again to drop off her books then an announcement was made over the intercom. "Attention students, there will be an assembly in the gym in five minutes, that is all." Theresa smiled then walked to Randy's locker.

When she got there Randy was putting his things away then he noticed her standing behind him. "Oh! Hey Theresa! Wanna sit with me and Howard at the assembly?"

Theresa had a nervous look on her face, "well...ok but, can I talk to you for a sec...in private..." Randy nodded and followed her to the janitor's closet. "Ok, so last night I had an odd dream...we were walking down the hall when everyone turned in to monsters and started chasing us. When we ran into the gym you were gone and I was all alone...I was trapped. The ninja showed up and turned everyone to normal and then..."

Randy was interested now, "and then what?"

A smile slowly grew on Theresa's face, "He...he took off his mask and...he was you...The Ninja!"

Randy had an extremely nervous look, "Should I tell her...or not...or maybe..." Randy was cutoff in his train of though when his backpack flashed red, Theresa seemed to notice.

"Hey whats with your backpack?" She asked pointing at it with a questionable look.

"Um...uh...I'll be right back meet you in the gym...ok?" He asked as they walked out seeing the hallway empty.

"O-Ok...I guess..." Theresa walked down the hall with a slight frown on her face thinking that Randy was weirded out by her dream.

Randy ran into the boys restroom, then into a stall, opened the Nomicon and his soul was then sucked in.

Five minutes later he runs out saying, "Yes! I need to go find her!"

Theresa was sitting alone as the assembly began then Randy slid across the room and tripped on a basketball, Theresa giggled and helped him up "Can't come in late like a normal person?"

"No...Oh! And I have something important to tell you, like, super important." Randy said sitting down with her.

"Well we are kind of in an assembly right now wait till lunch, ok?" Theresa said turning back to Slimevitz.

"Ok" Randy said turning to Slimevitz as well.

The assembly took up both second and third period which was good for Randy because now he could tell her. He grabbed Theresa's hand causing her to blush as they ran down the hallway to the library. They went to the very back of the library so that if Theresa screamed no one could hear her after he told her.

"Ok now what's so important that we had to run..." She was cutoff when Randy took out the Ninja mask. Theresa's eyes widened then she fainted, Randy caught her an inch away from the ground.

"Well...at least she didn't scream...better wake her up...Theresa wakie, wakie." He said gently nudging her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up then turned to Randy with a smile that slowly turned to and angry frown, she slapped him. "Ouch! What the juice was that for!?"

"Thats for not telling me!" She said crossing her arms.

"But I..." Randy was cutoff when she turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

"and that's for saving me." She said helping Randy up whose face now looked like a red strawberry.

The two walked into lunch where Howard was sitting at their table with his arms crossed. "Where the juice have you two been!?...and Randy why is your face so red..." Howard asked then he put on a sly smile. Randy rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm dragging him into the hallway. "Haha! I knew you liked her Cunningham!" He said a little loud but, not loud enough for Theresa to hear.

"...Yes I like her!..and well I kinda sorta...told her I'm The Ninja...heh, heh..." He said poking his fingers together.

"Cunningham! What! The! Juice!?" Howard yelled furious at his friend.

Randy grabbed Howard before he could walk off, "Howard! She had a dream I was the Ninja...and the Nomicon told me to tell her!"

Howard gasped, "Oh!..Sorry for yelling at you Randy...but, you Do! Like her! And You admitted it! Haha!" They walked back into the lunchroom and began to eat...

Its been two weeks since Randy told Theresa he was the ninja and they've gotten...closer.

Our three friends Randy, Howard, and Theresa are eating lunch discussing Randy's new attack the Ninja-HydroHand was extremely excited about finally getting to learn it since his battle with Matt Antfee.

"Ok so, you put your hands like this, then push your arms forward like this!" He said demonstrating. Theresa was amazed wishing she could see him use it but, they were in school.

"Hey Randy can show it to us after school?" She asked.

"Well yeah, I don't see why not." He answered taking a spoon full of chicken noodle soup.

"Yes!" Theresa yelled in the back of her head because, well, lets just say she likes seeing Randy in his ninja suit. "Oh! Cool can't wait!"

The bell rang telling everyone it's time for forth period. Everyone began walking into the halls until Lucius O'Thunderpunch burst through the ceiling. "Attention Students and faculty of Norrisville high! I Lucius O'Thunderpunch! Am here to take revenge on the Ninja with a hostage!" He yelled launching an arm and grabbing Randy, who dropped his backpack which the mask and nomicon were in. "Ninja! Meet me in the park in an hour! Or...the boy dies!" He yelled taking off dropping water balloons as he left.

Theresa was very scared now because she noticed his backpack still on the table. She ran over and grabbed it, "Howard what are we going to do!?"

Howard simply stood there trying to think, then he thought of something. "Maybe the NinjaNomicon can help!"

"Great Idea!" Theresa said taking out the book.

"Buuuut, one problem Randy is the only one who can..." Howard stopped when Thereas opened it and was shwoooped in.

Theresa fell and landed on top of a plateau, she got up and rubbed the back of her head. "Where the juice am I...Wait a second...I'm In The Nomicon!? So Bruce!" She said as she got to her feet and began to float. "What the huh?" She flew threw different places until she ended up in the dojo. She landed on her feet gently, she looked up to see these words.

**'A Ninja should never have emotion, but what is a hero without love'**

Theresa scratched the back of her head then notice a drawing of her and Randy!? Randy turned into the ninja and ran off leaving her there all alone. He came back to see her being attacked by monsters, Theresa covered her eyes and was put back into her body. "Gah!" Theresa yelled as she sat up.

"What'd it say, what'd it say, What'd It Say?" Howard asked nervously.

"A Ninja should never have emotion...but...what is a hero without love?" Theresa said slowly getting up realizing what she had to do, She walked over and pulled the Ninja Mask out.

Howard gasped, "No Wait!" To late she put it on...

a/n: Ooh! Looks like Randy's going to get his own hero! I wonder how Theresa will do against that shoob Lucius O'Thunderpunch and will she rescue Randy!? Guess you'll have to wait huh? Also now you see where the title name comes from don't yah?


	4. Chapter 4: A new hero in town

a/n: well here's number 4!

Theresa's eyes went wide as the strands of 800 year old silk wrapped around her. She felt a little strange when she was fully dressed. "Ho-How do I look?"

Howard just smiled and gave her a thumbs up, "Now Go Save Randy!"

Theresa nodded and used her scarf to get out through the hole in the ceiling.

Randy sat in a cage with laser bars and Lucius standing outside with his arms crossed and tapping his foot.

"Well, if Howard's coming to save me I'm shoobed...Then again he could beat him..." Randy was cutoff in his train of thought when he hears the words "SMOKE BOMB!"

He got up and looked out of his cage to see, the Ninja!? He was to tall and shinny to be Howard then it hit him. "Theresa!" He yelled in his mind.

"Oh Ninja, pleasure you finally stopped being a coward and stopped by!" Lucius yelled as he flew into the air.

Theresa raised an eyebrow because he was calling her a coward? "I'm not a coward and I'll prove it if you'd get down here!"

Lucius shook his head then hit a button on his wrist causing three large crudely painted red and yellow robots to drop down from nowhere. "I'd like you to meet Bash, Crash, and finally Slash, Have fun boys and play rough!"

Crash ran toward Theresa with giant hammer arms, "Duh...Um...Ninja...Ninja Twirling Bars!" Theresa yelled as two black and red sticks shot out of her wrists and into her hands.

"Huh, didn't know I had those in the suit." Rand thought as Theresa stepped to the left and tripped Crash.

Slash and Bash looked at each other and took their positions. Bash's hands turned in to cannons, while Slash's hands turned in to swords.

"Well you tin cans coming or are you scared of a little ninja half your size?" Theresa taunted spinning her Ninja bars like batons.

Slash yelled as he charged and slashed randomly at Theresa missing every time. "Seriously?" She asked smashing Slash's head inward, "Lucius I know you stole these bots from McFist but, come on man you should have gabbed a demonstration robot or two from the McBoom Boom Factory before it went out of business a couple of months ago!"

Randy laughed and yelled, "Nice Joke Ther...I mean Ninja!"

"Thanks Ra...I mean Kid I've Never Met Before!" Theresa yelled kicking Bash in the bolts and then shoving him over.

"Doh! Uhhh...Let's do this Ninja!" Lucius said landing in front of her a few feet away.

"Cunningham!" Randy looked to the left and saw Howard run out of the bushes.

Randy smiled, "Howard! Haha! I could kinda use a hand here...think you could..." Randy was cutoff when Howard turned off the cage.

"Do that?" He asked as they ran over to wher Lucius and Theresa where having their epic battle.

"Ninja flip kick!" She yelled doing a backflip and smacking the bottom of Lucius's helmet causing him to fall into the fountain.

"Weapon systems off line, Targeting system off line." The suit warned as O'Thunderpunch stood up.

Theresa giggled, "In guess you suit isn't as _Indestructible_ as you think Lucius O'Thunderfail."

Inside O'Thunderpunch's helmet McFist was getting tired of this annoying ninja, "That's It!" He yelled pressing a button on his wrist. "Say Goodbye To Your Little Friend In The...What?" Lucius stopped talking when he saw that Randy was gone.

He turned back around only to be met with a fist knocking him out cold. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I did it...Ouchy Ouchy Ouooouch!" Theresa yelled shaking her left hand.

"Theresa!" Someone yelled, she turned to see Randy and Howard. "That was the Cheese!"

"Thanks Randy...Oh!" She stopped for a sec ran behind a tree and came back as her normal self. "I don't think you want me to keep these." She said handing him back the mask and the Nomicon.

"Well, no I'd like to keep them if you don't mind" he said putting them away.

"Ooh my head...Aw man Mc-McFist come pick me up...please..." The trio looked at Lucius with an eyebrow raised, O'Thunderpunch works for McFist!?

McFist's hovercraft flew over, a couple of Robo-Apes dropped down, grabbed Lucius, and we're pulled into the hovercraft.

"It looks like we'll be seeing more of him huh?" Randy asked scratching the back of his head, his Nomicon lit up.

"You'd better see what it wants" Howard said crossing his arms and sitting on a bench.

Randy nodded and ran behind a tree, pulled his book out, opened it and shooped in, only it was his whole body instead of his soul.

He landed in the Doodle Dojo where he saw a mini drawing.

There was a girl and a boy talking to each other until a monster started attacking their village.

They _both _put on masks and ran to fight the monster.

Randy's eyes widened as a door opened behind the drawing revealing a second mask and Nomicon except, an orangish color instead of red. He realized the Nomicon is telling him that there once was a second ninja and that since the sorcerer is coming back that there needs to be two again. Randy picked them up and was put back in the real world with the second Nomicon and mask.

"Hey Guys!" Randy yelled running to his friends.

"What?" They responded then saw him holding the second mask and Nomicon.

"Theresa, you are the second ninja!" He said giving her the second Nomicon and mask which both flashed three times.

She smiled and put the mask on, her own mask! When she was dressed she saw Randy's mouth hanging open. She giggled, "Am I really that attractive to you Randy?"

Randy nodded then shook his head to get out of his little trance, "What huh? Well yeah!"

Theresa blushed under her mask, the three then went home even though it was only 2:30 school was let out early.

The next day...

a/n: Oh Boy Guys One Chapter Left! I wander what will happen? Oh by the way the drawing for the cover is what Theresa looks like in her Ninja Suit! Ok laters guys! :3


	5. Chapter 5: Ninja dapple gangers

a/n: ok final chapter guys hope you like it!

The Next Day...

Our trio of friends Randy, Howard, and Theresa were in third period. Mr Arm moved Theresa up on the other side of Randy so she could keep him and his friend inline.

"Mr. Weinerman." Mr. Arm said turning from the chock board, "Will you please answer the question on the board?"

Howard was reading a comic book, he hummed and turned to the board and started scratching the back of his head. A robot's head burst through the board at the end of the question.

"I'm gonna go with giant robot, you ok with that answer?" Howard asked as the class ran out in the hall.

Theresa and Randy ran into an abandon hallway and put on their masks and became the ninjas of Norrisville High!

"SMOKE BOMB!" The called appearing on top of the school.

Randy saw that Theresa was a little nervous because she'd be watched by her peers, "Hey Theresa, you'll do fine, just do what I do and concentrate on the monster...or robot anyway Ninja Leap!"

Theresa and Randy leaped off the building and landed beside each other in front of McFist's old Punk Bots. "Ninja Twirling Bars!" Theresa yelled as they shot from her wrists and into her hands.

"Lads It's Time For Random Destruction!" Red yelled as they sprinted at the two ninjas.

"Ninja Sprint!" The two heroes yelled in unison.

Randy pulled out his sword, jumped on Green's shoulders and flipped over slashing all the way up cutting him in two. "Ninja Split!"

"Ninja Robot Kabob!" Theresa yelled thrusting a Ninja Spear through Red's chest pinning him to the wall.

"Ha! Barbecue Zing!" Bucky yelled from the crowd watching.

Yellow was running from our two Ninjas in fear, Theresa twirled her spear and then threw it like a dart, it wised through the air and into the back of Yellow's head.

"Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" The crowd cheered.

Heidi walked out of the crowd with her phone, "Wow! Two Ninjas! Hey NJ who's you new sidekick."

Theresa was offended by that remark, Randy was a little mad to, "Oh no no no no! She's not my..."

Randy was cutoff when Heidi squealed hearing that the second ninja is a girl. "Looks like Ninja has a girl friend...what's your name anyway?"

Randy and Theresa were blushing terribly now, "Um...Uh..." Theresa stuttered for a second, "Nomi." She said with a smile.

"Well, Nomi welcome to Norrisville high!" Heidi said as the crowd cheered "SMOKE BOMB!"

Theresa giggled and Randy just chuckled as they yelled, "SMOKE BOMB!"

Theresa and Randy took off their masks turning back into their normal selves. "Nomi?" Randy asked as they walked into the hallway.

"Yeah...I thought of the NinjaNomicon and shortened it to Nomi." She said taking her Nomicon out, looking at it with a smile, then put it back in her satchel.

Randy chuckled, "Well I think it's cute."

Theresa blushed, "Thanks."

Howard rushed down the hall to his friends telling them how bruce of a team they are.

McFist's Hovercraft...

"Um...Viceroy...Am I seeing double or..." McFist was cutoff.

"Are there two ninjas...yes sir there are..." Viceroy responded pushing his glasses back on his face as the craft docked into McFist Industries.

"We'd better...go tell the Sorcerer..." McFist said walking into his office.

Theresa and Randy fought against McFist and the Sorcerer until junior year when they'd finally defeated the vial old man but, that didn't stop McFist. Randy and Theresa passed down their masks and later on where married and didn't get mind whipped by their Nomicons, They now live happily in Norrisville.

The End...

a/n: Ok guys I might continue thus later on but, until then I'm working on a new story that should be posted later today or tomorrow. Till hen see ya :J


End file.
